Dear Diary
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: Sakura is having a troubled life, teased, bashed and left alone all through her life. And just as she was beginning to lose all hope one of the school's dangerous bullies and gangster has decided to take a shine to her and makes her believe that even the most damage people can find happiness in the end. Dark, lemon and a whole lot of bad words. Sakura/Gaara. High school fic.
1. first entry

**A story I just came up with when looking through some fics, so hope you all enjoy this one too, ;)**

_Dear diary,_

_Hello and welcome to Sakura Haruno's boring and useless life. The weird and annoying pink haired chick who takes crap from everyone 'cause she can't stand up for herself._

_Yeah, that one. Well anyway if anyone bothers to read this at some point in my useless life, and thinks my life's all roses and dandies, then here is the place to be to get to know me._

_First to start off, I'm a loner who has and never had friends. I get tease by __everyone__ in the entire school, I get bashed at home by my father, my mother has ran off somewhere with some rich guy, everyone at school drops all my stuff in the dumpster or on the floor, I've never had a boyfriend and I'm 16 and people like to call me names and bash me._

_Yep, life is so __awesome__ right just can't wait for the future. If there is one. Arh! I just wish someone would treat me right or even love me! Like c'mon I never done a nasty deed in my whole life!_

_Its sooooo unfair and depressing I don't know how I've made it this fair through and I don't think I'll be able to survive much longer. My dad's started to drink more and the beatings are getting worse and worse, I'm surprised he hasn't raped me yet! Though I'm waiting silently hoping it won't come to that, still being a virgin after all what joy._

_People at school have already done it with someone and I'm stuck with having no experience in that field of area. Yeah depressing I know, all well at least I'm not a slut like all these girls at my school, now that's depressing. Yeah probably thinking why I'm I talking about this well let me start off with saying this._

_I JUST WANT SOMEONE IN THIS GODFORSKANE WORLD TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M SOMEBODY! Is it too much to ask just to be accepted._

_I didn't think so till Casey Mergred called me some bimbo whore and is a very special person._

_Geeze what did I ever do to her, NOTHING. That's the problem and that's what I have to live for there ain't no one in this world to care or think about me no more, I'm just a pathetic loser and I always will be. _

_Will that's the first chapter of my life so I guess I might or might not write later, depending on wither or not I've hung myself yet… maybe I should just slit my wrist, or well whatever the case next time will be a whole lot crappier._

_Never in peace, Sakura._

Shifting in her seat she finishing her last sentence and dropped the pen countlessly and stared blankly at the paper.

_This is all pointless and stupid _she thought to herself.

She honestly didn't want to do this but it was the only way for her to get her 'emotions' out and 'express her inner feelings' and find a new pointless dilemma in her life and make it even more crappy than what it already is.

It was a safer way though, instead of cutting herself or seemly others, the bitch Casey had said, and risk getting beating the shit out of her.

Not that she was already used to.

Her dad being a drunken asshole whose life is so messed up that he has to drag his only daughter down too. He is doing a mighty fine job of it, she is being dragged carelessly across the floor, and people like stomping on her.

She doesn't know how or what coursed her to be the main attraction of being treated like shit, and she doesn't know why she deserved to be. She used to be happy and carefree, she got good grades, not that she doesn't' right now, and was always nice and kind to other's including her father, even while he was in his first stages of drinking.

So why is it people treat her as such?

Oh well she knew it was no point in fooling around the topic any longer since she probably won't get an answer any time soon.

Sighing she turned off her lap and walked over to where her bed was and just plopped down, not bothering to take off her black jumper and jeans or even pulling the cover over her.

She just laid there in her bed and waited for sleep to overtake her.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to get this over and done with and posting it, been in my computer for a while and thought to just leave it at that. I was though ordinary making it a one short but it had potentially became a long fic story, so till next time. **


	2. Second entry and New Bully

**Second chapter of 'dear diary'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.**

_Dear diary, 17/12/13_

_Today I wake up feeling even worse than I did yesterday and I still feel the aching need in my heart that I know will never ever be filled or healed, and I know that as a fact. But no matter I still am alive and breathing._

_But for how long?_

_Will I still be here by my next writing day or will today be the day I finally be gone of the darkness that surrenders me and makes me weak to my knees, claws at heart till I shatters in pieces, which I already have, straggles me till the point where the burning lack of oxygen is finally subsumes me to the eternal darkness._

_Maybe._

_But whatever the case I'm still unloved, unwanted. No one would care for the pink haired nobody, and I'm used to that now and I can accept that. There are no more difficult steps I have to take, only shaky ones._

_I learn to go through life as it is._

_Never in peace,  
Sakura Haruno._

Finishing the last of her sentence she dropped the pen down on her bed and tucked it in safely where the page she was at and closed the book before going over to the rusted old desk and putting the book in the bottom draw under the massive stacks of other books and shutting it.

She then looked through the massive cabinet on the left side of the room and looked through the clothes she will need today.

For a school day, oh what joy! She just can't wait for her friend to all come up to her one by one and calling her what wonderful names and then help her with her books.

She sneered, like that was gonna happen!

She knew exactly what was going to happen to her today, first she was going to walk in the school entrance and find Casey and Ino together with their 'gang' and turn their pretty little necks around to see Sakura with her books tightly held to her chest and the blue hoodie she always wears over the top of her head.

Second, they were going to walk over to her and circle all around, making sure there aren't any room for her to escape, than pressure her in all kind of topics, such as; if she's a lesbian, does she cut herself, is she emotionally unstable and if she has had sex and turned into a slut.

Third, when she refuses to answer any of the questions they all decide grab her books and throw them either on the floor or the dumpster and then start laughing while she attempts to recover them.

Fourth, as she gathers her books and re-composes herself she walks to the front doorway to enter the school, but, just as she does, Sasuke Uchiha will come waltzing up to her and stand glaring at her like she is some kind of disgraceful woman of all kind, which she probably is, and start calling her all kind of names.

Fifth, once his done with the name calling he then makes his 'friends' surround her again and this time grab her by her jumper and drag her outside to toss her in the dumpster.

Sixth, she will get out of the dumpster and continue on with the name calling and beatings for the rest of the day.

That was a schedule she just couldn't be late for.

Grabbing a black long sleeve T-shirt and the blue jumper with matching jeans she put them on, grabbed her iPod off the charger and headed down stairs.

She went to kitchen cupboard and grabbed the cereal coco pops and the milk from the fridge and ate the only meal for today.

Finishing the bowl she drank the only remains of milk before dumping it in the sink and letting it soak in the water.

Looking at the time it read 8:06, knowing it was about time for her to get going before she was going to be late, and get a mouthful from her father, she headed to the doorway entrance and found her black vans, tying the laces she grabbed her book bag and keys before heading off.

Grabbing her iPod and head phones she turned her iPod on and listened to the music that was currently playing, **Child-by 360**.

Nodding her head to the beat she walked up to the bus sigh and stood next to all the other kids that were waiting for the bus as well.

The bus arrived not even 2 minutes later and stopped to bored all the kids, Sakura just waited till everyone else got on the bus before she did so it wouldn't cause too much drama for herself.

After the last person walked up the steps Sakura began to follow but a pale hand on the yellow pole stopped her in her tracks.

Looking to the side she saw a red haired boy with a strange tattoo on the left side of his forehead and black rings around his eyes glaring at her with the blue sea eyes.

With her mouth gasping at his characteristics he looked bored and uninterested with what she was implying and shuffled her out the way before making his way up the steps.

Sakura, who was now laying on the ground with her class mates laughing at her, got up and dusted herself off before making her way up the bus steps and taking her seat way from everyone else, including the red haired new kid.

Just another Bully to have on her list.

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I can update soon.**


End file.
